


Spell gone wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Butt Slapping, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind Reading, Rimming, Sub Harry, Top Louis, butt biting, little foreplay but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Turn around,</i> Louis sounds so hot when he commends things to Harry. The younger boy turns around immediately. Louis' hand grabs his hair roughly and pushes his body to the desk. <i>Bend over,</i> Louis thinks and Harry gets shivers over his whole body. Louis is going to eat him out, that thought makes his dick twitch. Louis lets go of his hair. Then Harry feels a warm breath close to his rim.</p><p>(The cursive part is Louis thoughts. Harry can read them, just so you know (: )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmDammit54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmDammit54/gifts).



> I hope I fulfilled the expectations because I haven't written a lot of English smut so I still have a lot to learn.  
> My original language is Dutch, maybe you want to know. :p
> 
> Have fun reading it.

"Are you coming Harry?" Niall asks impatiently. They have to be in the Great Hall for dinner and the blonde irish boy loves food. Harry sighs.

"Yes Niall, but I'm currently busy with finding my tie." Harry grumbles. A giggle leaves Niall's lips. It makes Harry cock his eyebrow at him.

"Your tie is... is... you..." Niall says between giggles. 

"What Niall!" Harry snaps. 

"You... flushed it through... the toilet yesterday." Niall can't stop giggling. Harry looks at him with big round eyes.

"Are you serious?" The curly haired boy asks. Niall nods his head. 

"Can't you remember? I didn't know you drank that much." The Irish boy says, a grin now plastered on his face. Harry just shrugs and sighs before he stands up and leaves the common room of Gryffindor. 

"Won't professor Tomlinson punish you for not wearing your tie? He doesn't like you a lot..." Niall says after a couple of seconds. 

"I don't like him either. That Bloody slytherin." Harry says frustrated. Professor Tomlinson always finds ways to annoy him. Sometimes with bad commentary about his wand work. Sometimes with bad grades when he deserves better ones and last but not least is that Mr Tomlinson makes him feel worthless.

***

Niall and I sit at the Gryffindor table. After a couple of minutes, Harry sees professor Tomlinson walk his way. Shit, he thinks annoyed.

"Do you feel better than everybody else, Mr Styles?" Professor Tomlinson asks him with a sneer.

"No Professor, I don't." Harry says, trying to sound polite but failing miserably.

"Then why aren't you wearing your tie?" Professor Tomlinson asks with a typical bitch-face of his.

"Because I lost it and I have to buy a new one." Harry answers. He hopes fiercely that the spoiled Slytherin brat leaves soon.

"If you haven't got a tie by tomorrow, I'll give you detention." Professor Tomlinson warns before he walks to the other side of the Great hall. Damn, his bum looks so hot in his black pants, Harry forgets the hate for a moment.

"Dude, how are you going to do that?" Niall asks with a shocked expression. Harry doesn't answer for a second, still looking at the delicious ass of Tomlinson, imagining that he squeezes it. "Earth to Harry Styles." Niall says while waving a hand in front of his curly haired friend's face.

"What?" Harry asks while he mentally slaps himself. 

"How are you going to get a tie by tomorrow? The school year is almost over so nobody will have a tie to spare. You are going to be in detention with him for who knows how long and..." Niall rattles. He gets stopped by Harry's warning glance. 

"I can handle this. I just have to find a spell that makes him forget all of this." Harry then says with a malicious grin plastered on his face. 

"No, Harry. Those spells are for advanced wizards. Remember that you are better with making the best potions but can't do a lot of hard wand work?" Niall says with a hopeful tone in his voice. Of course Harry ignores Niall's warning and starts to form a plan in his head. "I can tell by the look on your face that you won't drop that silly idea of yours. Let me help then..." Niall says hesitantly. Harry hugs Niall tightly. 

"Thanks friend. Without you I wouldn't find the right spell." After that, they both eat in silence. Harry keeps throwing glances at Professor Tomlinson. Why does he hate me so much, Harry thinks.

***

Niall and Harry enter the library under James Potter's invisibility cloak.

"How did you get it?" Niall whispers enthusiastically. 

"It was from my father, Harry Potter." James says with an arrogant face. He does that sometimes, but mostly he is very friendly and the three of them go way back. They are friends since first year, seven years already. 

"Yeah yeah, James. We know who your father is." Harry says, rolling his eyes playfully. James gives him a playful push in return.

"Let's find the spell and get this over with." Niall says, a typical grin on his face. They start looking in the normal part of the library but of course there is never something here that's interesting. Soon they move on to the forbidden part. 

"Don't open a book you don't need. Some books have faces that scream." James warns. Harry decides not to ask how he knows this and starts reading the titles. Most of the books contain dark spells and potions. The books have a thick layer of dust. A sigh rolls over Harry's lips. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Just as he wants to voice his thought out loud, Niall shows him a thick book.

"How to play with a mind." Niall reads with a dramatic voice. It makes Harry smile a little and he leans in closer to look at the book. James has come closer too and Niall and begins flipping trough the old thing. All the pages are filled with spells concerning the mind. 

"I like this book." James says with a grin. "If we don't find the right spell in here, we never will."

***

The next day is nerve wrecking. If Professor Tomlinson suspects something, Harry will get detention for infinity. 

"You must think about him, forgetting the tie. If you think of anything else, it will go horribly wrong." Niall warns when they enter the classroom. 

"Jeez, thanks Niall, you sure know how to give someone courage." Harry says with rolling eyes. He gets a puppy glance in return.

"Sit down everyone." Professor Tomlinson barks. He isn't in a good mood today. Harry swallows and bites his lip . When Professor Tomlinson looks his way, Harry's heart does a crazy somersault in his chest.

"I knew you wouldn't listen to my order, Mr Styles. Your an ignorant little brat. You have detention until the end of the school year." Professor Tomlinson says, a satisfied smirk on his face. Then he turns around to write on the blackboard.

"Now is your chance, Harry." Niall says. Harry takes his wand and points it at the teacher. As soon as he pronounces the spell, he sees the bum of Professor Tomlinson. He thinks about kissing it. The spell hits the teacher and Harry's eyes get big. 

"Niall, I fucked up...." Harry says with panic clear in his voice.

"Styles, leave the class now! You can't even hold your big mouth after I gave you a punishment! I see you at 7 o'clock in my office." Tomlinson snaps. 

_That mouth can better be around my dick. Shut up Louis, he's your student, your most annoying student._

Harry cocks his eyebrow at his teacher. "What?" He sputters.

"Don't you understand English Mr Styles? Too bad because I can't speak Neanderthals." The professors snaps. "Get out!" He adds. 

_Whats wrong with him? Did he hear my thoughts? No, don't be silly, that can't be true._

_I think I did, professor._ Harry thinks while he concentrates on Louis. 

"Fuck." Mr Tomlinson says out loud. The other students begin to stare curiously. "OUT!!" The professor now shouts. 

_Or I'll spank you on the butt while everyone is watching Mr Styles._

Harry starts blushing violently. _Already leaving, Jeez, chill._

_Leave, spoiled brat._

And Harry does.

***

That Styles kid is so frustrating. He just wants to make Louis' life a living hell. Ever since he started working on Hogwarts this year, Harry hunts his thoughts. Now he does it literally. Harry can read his fucking mind!

"Fuck." Louis says out loud. The students start to glance at him with curious eyes. "OUT!!" A sudden burst of anger shoots trough whole his body. _Or I'll spank you on the butt while everyone is watching Mr Styles._

Harry Styles starts blushing, because of Louis...

 _Already leaving, Jeez, chill._ Harry says inside of Louis' head.

_Leave, spoiled brat._

And finally, Harry does. Louis boner is very disappointed, but his mind is happy. A sigh rolls over his lips before he starts barking orders at the class.

***

Louis scans the Great Hall, but Harry is nowhere to be seen. His blonde haired friend is sitting at his usual spot at the table. He didn't look forward at the evening. One more hour and Harry will be standing in his office. It's hard to not push that boy against the wall and kiss the living daylight out of him, pulling roughly at his hair to expose his neck to bite it.... Don't think about it, before Harry's here! Louis bites his lip, hard. 

Harry doesn't show his face

When he reaches his bureau and sees that Harry is already waiting, he flinches. _Don't think, don't think, don't think,_ he repeats again and again. Harry follows Louis' every move when he opens the door to his office. 

"Come in, Mr Styles. Try not to break anything." Louis snaps. _Don't think, don't think._

"Mr Tomlinson, can't you stop repeating the same thing over and over? It's kind of boring." Harry says with a grin on his face. 

_That boy is going to put him over the edge, that's for sure._

"Is that so, sir?" Harry's eyes twinkle dangerously. 

"Stop reading my mind. How come you can do this?" Louis asks annoyed. 

"A spell gone wrong." He says nonchalantly. 

_That boy.... Louis starts,_ but stops in time.

"Go on, Louis." Harry's voice sounds seductive and Louis can't help but punch the desk in front of Harry. He looks up with big eyes and Louis feels himself harden. 

_Stop dick, I don't need you._

Harry cocks his eyebrows at him.

"Look, you think you control me because you can read my mind, but know that I'm the authority figure." Louis spits. 

"Are you giving me that spanking?" Harry says it with a joking voice, but Louis grins. 

"Do I have a choice then? You keep on disrespecting me and I hate to be a joke." Louis says with a grin. Louis grabs the green-eyed boys hair in a firm grip. Harry moans loudly. 

_Stand up and bend over your desk, Mr Styles._ Louis commands, not letting Harry's hair go.

Harry does as he says and bends over the desk. 

_You have a nice little bum. Shall I put your pants down?_

"Yes, please." The boy says submissively. Louis pulls his hair harder. It results in another moan. 

"Already begging for it? I won't have mercy, your eighteen. In the wizarding world your an adult, in the muggle world too. Sure you want to go trough with this?" Louis asks, still holding Harry's hair in his fist.

"Yes." Harry answers. 

_Yes who?_

"Yes Louis."

Louis pulls Harry's hair harder. _Wrong! Yes WHO?_

"Yes sir."

 _Good boy,_ and then Louis pulls Harry's pants down in a rough manner. _You get 50 slaps, every time you moan or make any other sound, I'll start again, understood?_ Louis speaks sternly in his mind.

"Yes sir." Harry answers.

Louis gives him the first slap and Harry already moans. _What did I say, Styles?_ Then pulls at his hair. He sees Harry biting his lip to keep himself from moaning. _Be good, then I will reward you._

Louis starts to slap again, and again, and again, until Harry's bum is red. _Good boy._ Louis thinks while pulling Harry's hair until he is on his knees in front of him. _Now open my pants, so you can suck my dick nicely._

Harry unzips Louis pants and pulls it down together with his boxer.

 _And now I'm going to teach you why you always need a tie, Mr Styles._ Louis pushes Harry on his stomach, takes his own Slytherin tie and knots it firm around Harry's wrists. Then Louis intertwines his fingers with Harry's hair again so that he can pull the boys lips over his throbbing cock. Harry's mouth feels so hot and wet and better than Louis could have hoped for. He pushes deeper and hears Harry make a gag noise. It makes him even harder and he sees that Harry's dick is hard too. 

_Gosh, you have a nice dick,_ Harry thinks and this makes Louis grin.

 _Suck it better to proof it. Louis commands,_ and Harry does. 

***

Louis dick is deep inside Harry's throat but he doesn't mind. His hands start to tingle because his blood can't circulate normally anymore. 

_Gosh, you have a nice dick,_ Harry thinks.

 _Suck it better to proof it._ Louis commands, and he doesn't have to ask him twice. Harry hollows his cheeks and starts bobbing his head. 

_You like this, don't you Styles? You like sucking the teachers cock._ This makes Harry moan around Louis hard dick. He takes it deeper while Louis pulls his hair. It hurts, but it feels so good at the same time. Harry wants to touch his rock hard dick to cause some friction, but of course Louis tied his hands so he can't. _Louis is so hot when he ravishes me,_ Harry's thought slips. 

_If your a good boy, I will eat you out._

_Yes, please!_ Harry thinks enthusiastically while sucking him even harder. 

_I'm going to come in that pretty mouth of yours._ Not much later, Louis' hot liquid shoots down Harry's throat and he takes it like a champ. Louis sighs and grins to Harry who's still on his knees. The blue-eyed boy helps Harry up, opens the curly-haired's pants and puts it down. Harry's boxer follows swiftly. Louis pulls Harry's head backwards and kisses him short but rough.

 _Turn around,_ Louis sounds so hot when he commends things to Harry. The younger boy turns around immediately. Louis' hand grabs his hair roughly and pushes his body to the desk. _Bend over,_ Louis thinks and Harry gets shivers over his whole body. Louis is going to eat him out, that thought makes his dick twitch. Louis lets go of his hair. Then Harry feels a warm breath close to his rim.

"Please." He chokes out loud. 

_Quiet._

Harry groans, wanting Louis' tongue deep inside of him. The older boy bites one of his but cheeks. Hard. A sigh of pleasure rolls over his lips and disappears into the room. Another bite follows, and another and another... The green-eyed boy can't even remember his own name anymore. _Do you want it, do you want my tongue inside of your tight little ass?_

_Ooh yeah! Please._

_Yes who, Styles?_

_Yes, sir._

And just like that, Louis' tongue slips inside him. It makes him squirm and groan. Louis' tongue is hot and wet and just so... Another groan leaves Harry's pink lips. 

_You taste so good darling._ This makes Harry blush madly. 

When Louis' tongue leaves him, he whines. He wants more, so much more...  
A slap lands on Harry's bum. He's so surprised that he screams. The older boy laughs. _I'm going to open you up now, there is no turning back anymore._

The curly-haired boy starts to quiver from impatience. Another slap lands on his bum followed by a hard pinch. 

_Please, give me something, some release._ Harry pleads in his head.

Louis slips a finger inside of him, an answer to his beg. It goes in and out but never touches his prostate. It makes him so mad that he tries to ride the older boy's finger. 

_More, please, oh please._

Louis let's another finger slip inside of him, and a third one shortly after. 

"Are you ready to become mine?" Louis asks out loud, his voice hoarse. 

_Yes, I want to be yours, please take me,_ Harry answers in his mind. He is afraid that, if he opens his mouth, only a whine will come out. 

Louis takes Harry's hair in his fist and pulls roughly. Harry now has a curve in his back. The older boy pushes the tip inside of him. The loudest moan yet leaves Harry's throat and he wants to scream. It feel so good, so fucking good. Louis pushes slowly in and stops right before his prostate. Tears appear in Harry's eyes. Partly from the pleasure and pain of the hair-pulling and partly because Louis teases him so much.

 _Please sir. Oh please,_ Harry begs.

The teacher slams hard in his prostate and Harry sees stars. Louis keeps trusting, hard and soft, hard and soft, harder.  
Louis' hands grip Harry's ass and Harry can feel scratch marks. 

_You're so fucking tight!_ Is followed by another hard trust and a moan from Louis. His moan is so hot, too hot. _You're so..._ but Louis doesn't finish his sentence. For the second time he fills Harry with his cum. Louis pants heavily while Harry waits and waits. 

_Please,_ Harry thinks, desperate for release. His cock is so hard that it's painful. Louis unties his hands and pulls him around. His lips part slightly and they touch the tip of Harry's dick. Electricity flows trough Harry's body and the younger boy starts to whisper the teachers name. Louis starts to lick his whole length. He repeats this a couple of times before he takes Harry's cock into his mouth. Fucking finally. The younger boy starts to swear. Mr Tomlinson moves quickly, while touching Harry's balls.

 _Come for me, Styles._

And Harry does come, so so so hard. He never came as hard as he does now. His cum squirting in Louis mouth, getting swallowed. No drop get spilled.

***

When they are dressed again, Louis looks fondly at Harry.

"Styles, you can leave now. I expect you to be here every day at seven o'clock. Your punishment isn't over yet." Louis grins.

"Yes, sir. I will be here." Harry says, blushing.

"And remember, you're mine. Nobody else can touch that nice little body of yours. Your mine now." Louis says stern before kissing Harry like there's no tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of thanks to my best friend and beta of this story!!! 
> 
> My Tumblr if you want to follow yet another Larry blog ^^ 
> 
> larryshipperrighthere

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spell gone wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894325) by [Moody_Ls_named_alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Ls_named_alex/pseuds/Moody_Ls_named_alex)




End file.
